


A Coffee Table Less In The World

by princey_pie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Loki never navigated his own teleportations and after Heimdall messed up a bit he ended up in the Sides' living room.





	A Coffee Table Less In The World

A tearing crack echoed through the living room and the resonating wave of hot air caused Roman to topple off the couch. Where his coffee table once had been, now was a swirling portal. And out of it stumbled man in green and gold armor without much grace but managed to catch his feet under him in time. He towered over Roman who stared at him slack-jawed and looked down at him in confusion.

"Uhm, this isn't Stark Industries?" he asked.

Roman could only slowly shake his head, mouth still hanging open.

The other bowed down to him, concerned. "Are you alright?" He eyed Roman's expression a bit helplessly and hesitantly reached out a hand. "Have you- Did you hit your head?" He attempted to smile. "I'm Loki."

Before Roman could try to get his words back to respond, or at least close his mouth, Virgil came barreling down the hallway. He barely managed to stop himself from crashing into the wall as he turned the corner, panting with katana in hand. To give him credit, he only paled and trembled slightly as he saw the portal and pointed it at the intruder.

The sight caused Roman to snap out of his gaze. "Is that my sword?"

Loki stood next to him and judging by the twitch around his mouth and the twinkle in his eyes, he was trying very hard not to laugh. He raised his hands and let out a good-hearted chuckle: "I surrender. Please put that down now before you injure yourself or the furniture."

Virgil gritted his teeth and raised the blade higher to prove a point. "No. Who are you and what do you want here?"

"You're kidding, right? Look at him Fall Out Emo!" He gestured at the armor, and especially the horned helmet. "Do you need glasses now too?!"

Virgil blushed a deep red and hesitantly lowered the blade. "Was just trying to make sure," he murmured.

Patton came in from the kitchen, tablet in hand and stopped in his tracks when he saw Virgil with the sword, Loki and Roman who was still lying on the floor. He gasped, looking around nervously. "Is there a spider?!"

The confusion in the room grew tenfold. Virgil blinked. "I- no? Why- Huh?"

"Because you have a sword," Patton shrugged.

"Do you normally use weapons on insects here in Midgard? I would have thought they weren't very effective on them beside Natasha of course." Loki added with a shrug and a smirk.

"This is so cool," Roman whispered to himself, now once more with a starry-eyed look on his face.

Virgil rolled his eyes exasperated but fondly, getting back his usual snarkiness now that their lives proved to not be in immediate danger. "Calm down it down, fanboy," he teased.

"No kiddo, be nice. Roman's just excited, you know with all the merch-"

"Patton!" Roman hissed. "He doesn't need to know that!"

"Ohh, marshmallow but it's so endearing with all your posters and action figures. Ohhh, do you remembering how you once dressed up Thomas' cat for Halloween? The cape looked so cute!" Patton happily bounced on his toes at the memory.

Loki watched him with a broad smirk. "You are a very bouncy human. I think my brother would call it an 'adorable fluffiness'."

Virgil snorted: "Mood."

Loki wanted to answer, glad that the emo boy had relaxed enough to joke around rather than danger himself by trying to impale Loki. The sound of someone clearing his throat interrupted him.

In the apartment door stood Logan. "May I ask what happened to my coffee table?"

Loki grinned at him bur under his cold starring gaze it faltered quickly. Strangely he felt as he was about to be berated by his mother. Maybe that was what the Stark's adopted spiderling told him to be the 'mom friend'. "I apologize for that. Heimdall's aim must have been a bit off."

Logan's eyes skyrocketed. "So you are truly Loki of Asgard?"

Loki mock-bowed dramatically. "The one and only."

Roman finally stood and snorted. "No, he's a cosplayer. Come one, specs, you're supposed to have the brain cell in this household."

Logan, however, paid him no mind. "Do you have anywhere urgent to go in this moment?"

Loki frowned. "No? At least I don't think-"

"Excellent." Logan nodded and pulled out a tiny notepad out of his dress shirt pocket along with a pen. "Because I have a few questions. While teleporting do your particles reform in the exact same place they were before or is the information of your being copied and used to recreate new ones in your destination as the old ones are destroyed?"

While Loki looked utterly lost on how to answer that and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a wish for wine, Virgil raised an eyebrow at Logan. "Do you always carry that with you?"


End file.
